honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Thor
Thor is the 41st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Ian Weinreich and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2011 Marvel superhero film Thor. ''It was published on October 29, 2013 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel, 'Thor: The Dark World. It is 3 minutes 50 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.9 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Thor on YouTube "A film that only exists so non-nerds will recognize the blond guy in 'The Avengers." '''~ Honest Trailers - Thor'' Script Prepare for a film that only exists so non-nerds will recognize the blond guy in The Avengers: Thor You've seen great superhero films (shows clips from 'The Dark Knight, '''the 1978 Superman film, and Iron Man), you've seen terrible superhero films (''shows clips from 'Catwoman, '''Daredevil, and X-Men Origins: Wolverine). Now, prepare for a superhero film that's just kinda "eh". I mean, I guess they did the best they could at adapting a comic book about a bratty space god ('Thor': You are an old man and a fool!). Journey to Asgard, the land of Viking myth where everyone gets a pointy hat, the gods live inside a CGI pipe organ, and the only way in or out is through the rainbow road level from Mario Kart (''shows clips of the Bifröst while the Invincible Theme from 'Super Mario' plays). Meet Thor, the least relatable Marvel hero since Doctor Strange. He's an idiot demigod prince with a magical hammer that really needs to buy a vowel (shows clips of characters saying, or trying to say, "Mjolnir"). But Thor isn't the only god in town. Meet Loki, Thor's evil stepbrother who will stop at nothing to betray his adopted father with the help of his real father, in order to betray his real father to impress his adopted father...? Ughhh, that makes even less sense than his plan from The Avengers (Tony Stark: Not a great plan.). Meet Odin, Thor and Loki's dad who pretty much guarantees that one of his kids will grow up to resent the other (Odin: Only one of you can ascend to the throne, and both of you were born to be kings.). Oh, and all these rejects from Lord of the Rings (Volstagg), Game of Thrones (Fandral), and Xena: Warrior Princess (Sif). Struggle with the former god of thunder as he's stripped of his powers and banished to these two square blocks in the New Mexico desert. There, he'll acclimate to our strange Earth customs, like ordering in restaurants, health care, traffic safety, and horse purchasing. Watch as Thor turns to Jane Foster for help, a brilliant astrophysicist with supermodel good looks that just happens to be single, and who immediately falls in love with Thor for no good reason. (shows Thor's bare abs) Make that six reasons. Aaaaabs. So ride along with Thor as he loses, then regains his magic powers; hooks up with Jane; saves two different realms from destruction; and learns the virtues of patience and humility, all over the course of a long weekend. Seriously, this whole movie takes place over two and a half days. Starring Thunder from Down Under (Chris Hemsworth as Thor), Lokimon (Tom Hiddleston as Loki), The God Father (Anthony Hopkins as Odin), Eye Dress Elbow (Idris Elba as Heimdall), Lord Zedd from Power Rangers (The Destroyer), One Broke Girl (Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis), and Portmandia (Natalie Portman as Jane Foster). for Thor was "Thor's Obligatory Movie."]] Thor's Obligatory Movie So, Loki dies at the end and comes back to life by the end of the credits? That's gotta be some kind of record. Trivia * In July 2014, Thor writer Zack Stentz tweeted that he found Honest Trailers "insufferable" and threatened to unfollow anyone who linked any Honest Trailers videos. However, Honest Trailers writer Dan Murrell reached out to him on Twitter. Screen Junkies invited him into the studio to watch the Thor Honest Trailer with the team. In May 2015, Screen Junkies released Stentz's reaction as an Honest Reaction video. Zack Stentz later tweeted that he "had a blast" watching the video and apologized for criticizing the series.' Watch the Honest Reaction on YouTube.' * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for all other MCU films featuring Thor, including Thor: The Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Thor has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer was "funny," noting, "''Thor was an awesome movie, but these guys have fun tearing it down." Flickering Myth characterized the Honest Trailer as "a four minute or so piece of film criticism using the ‘In a world…’ voiceover style" that provided a "deconstruction" of the film. Flickering Myth found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting that the film was set up for ''The Avengers, and for making other smaller observations like the prevalence of pointy hats, the absence of vowels and the comparison to Mario Kart. Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Ian Weinreich and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailer for THOR ' - Geek Tyrant article * ''Thor' Gets the Honest Trailers Treatment '- Nerd Bastards article * 'Watch Thor’s ‘Honest Trailer’ '- Flickering Myth article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Honest Reactions Category:Thor Category:MCU Category:Season 2 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Phase One Category:Loki Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga